


Swear on Aletheia

by poohsticks



Series: Queeroes of Olympus [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Coming Out, F/M, Gen, Queeroes of Olympus, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Hazel, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things (and people) come out in a game of truth and not dares because demi-gods can be lazy.</p><p>Percy is bi.<br/>Annabeth is bi.<br/>Leo is ace and aro.<br/>Nico is trans male.<br/>Hazel is trans female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear on Aletheia

“Okay okay.” Annabeth shouted over the chatter. “Everyone get in a circle.”

The group decided, wisely, not to question her and shuffled about in the sand of the beach at camp half blood. The couples sat together leaving Nico and Leo left to sit next to each other between Jason with Piper leaning on him at one side and Annabeth poking Percy awake on the other.

“Alright guys, who’s up for a game of truth or dare?” The lazy bunch groaned. Percy was half asleep anyway and Hazel and Frank didn’t look much more awake. The others looked too comfy to want to move either.

“Okay, alright fine. How about just truths instead? Then none of you have to move your lazy arses.” The group hummed in agreement.

“Everyone has to swear on Aletheia to tell the truth first though. It’s no fun if you lie.”

Percy lifted his head to look at Annabeth’s face. “Swear on who?”

“Aletheia, goddess of disclosure or truth, daughter of Zeus. Honestly seaweed brain you should know your goddesses by now.”

“There’s like a bajilion of them though. The gods really like to get around.”

He was then promptly slapped by Hazel on one side and Annabeth on the other.

“He has a point though, this whole camp is proof enough of that.” Leo didn’t get slapped but the others still didn’t like being reminded of their parents’ antics. “Especially Percy, Jason and Nico. Your dad’s literally swore not to have any kids yet here you are.”

“At least I don’t have a cabin full of siblings.” Shot back Jason.

“And I’ll have you know that I was born before Hades made that pact. I may look young but I’m old enough to be your grandpa.”

“Weren’t we going to play truths?” Asked Piper who could tell that Jason had got more than a little wiled up by the comments. She knew that Jason got very protective of his heritage.

“Yeah so this Aleafy, what’s her deal.” Percy turned to Annabeth again, she was much more well read in their history than he was.

“First of all its Aletheia. And all you’ve got to knows that she’s the goddess of truth so we swear on her name that we won’t lie to each other in the game.”

The Roman demi-gods still looked confused so Nico spoke up. “Her Roman equivalent is Veritas.” Nico, like Annabeth, had pushed through his ADHD and bothered to learn the gods and goddesses. It helped that he already knew most of them from Mythomagic, but he didn’t like to think about that phase of his life.

They all swore on their respective version of the goddess and waited for someone to ask the first question.

After no one had spoken for a while Hazel spoke up. "What did you think of me when you first saw me Frank?”

Frank’s fingers stilled in Hazels hair where he’d been running them through the curly mass. “I thought oh my gods there is a spatha about to cut my head off. But then when we were done fighting and you beat me you took off your helmet and then I thought, there’s a gorgeous girl who’s way out of my league and has just rightfully beaten my ass.” Everyone awed and Hazel stretched up so she could give Frank a quick kiss.

“Next.” Shouted Leo spoiling the mood.

Annabeth then asked Percy something. Then Jason asked Piper. The couples kept asking each other more and more questions with increasingly sickeningly sweet answers. Nico had had enough.

“I’m going to change things up a bit. Someone asks a question and then everyone has to answer. I’ll go first. Who, apart from your significant other, if you have one, would you want to kiss?” Nico turned to his right. “Annabeth?”

“No, no, no! If we’re playing this the person who asks has to answer first.”

“What? No! I don’t have to answer. That’s not…I don’t…no its…” Nico was too shocked that he might have to reveal something huge about himself that he couldn’t even put together a sentence. Jason reached across the circle and nudged Nico till he looked up at him.

“Dude it’s okay.” He gave Nico a reassuring smile.

Nico sighed deeply. “Fine.” Then he spoke in such a quiet voice that not even Leo sitting next to him could hear.

“What di Angelo? Speak up.”

“Will.” Nico said again, only slightly louder.

“Will Solace?” Exclaimed Leo who had been the only one to hear the whisper.

“Dude he once cursed me to speak in rhyme for a week. You’ve got bad taste in guys Nico.”

Jason snorted finding it ironic that Nico had once liked Percy.

Nico was still more than a little shocked that no one seemed bothered by the news. He knew opinions were different in this day and age but he hadn’t quite realised how different until now. He still wanted to take the attention away from himself though. "Um, your go Annabeth."

She paused for a second to think. “I suppose I would have to choose Andrew.” Percy looked offended. “Who’s Andrew?”

“Oh he’s just a guy in my architecture class from college.”

“And how come I’ve never heard of this Andrew?”

“He just never came up I guess. But don’t worry seaweed brain, I still love you most of all. Who would you choose?”

“Uuuh.”

“You swore.” Reminded Frank.

“Uuuh, Jason.” He tried covering it with a cough but everyone still heard.

“Bro.” Said Jason. “Bro, s'okay. I was totally gonna say you.”

“Bro.” Percy then looked up to meet Jason’s eye.

“Yeah dude, no lie. I swore too.” They both leaned in and high fived with a chorus of “love ya bro” as they did.

“Now that the strangely heart warming broment is over, Frank you're up.” Hazel looked at her boyfriend expectantly.

Frank seemed to take an age to reply. Hazel finally nudged him and Frank sighed. “Fine, it's just hard for me to think about kissing anyone but Hazel." Frank blushed a little as he said this. "But if I had to choose anyone, I guess maybe Dakota. I know she’s always at least a little hyped up from all the Kool-Aid she drinks, but she is still a great person and all.”

“I guess you could say she's just a really kool person!”

“Oh my gods Leo shut up.” Complained the whole group in unison.

Hazel continued the game without any prompting.“Sammy.” That made Leo loose some of his sunny demeanour. “I know he’s not around any more but neither was I for a while. So him.” Frank shared a look with his girlfriend and they embraced. When they unwrapped their arms from each other they turned to face the next person in the circle, Piper.

"Okay so this one time my dad took me with him to one of the set destinations for one of his movies. It was on a beach so I spent the whole time sunbathing on the beach or in the pool. Whilst I was there I met this guy and I guess we went out, if you could call it that. Anyway Jace, that's his name, was my first kiss so I'd want to kiss him again to see how I've changed if anything. We never spoke after the week but you didn't say we had to still know the person." Piper twiddled her thumbs deep in thought at better times with her Dad before her life had got way more complicated. 

“Have you got a thing about the name Piper?” Leo teased trying to lighten the mood that had settled over the group.

“How about you Valdez? Quit giving my girlfriend grief, it’s your go. I already had my turn.”

“Uuuh yeah about that. This is probably the time to tell you that I’m ace and aro.” Leo looked at his friends and saw that everyone except Nico looked nonplussed. “Ace is short for asexual and aro is short for aromantic. They mean I don’t feel sexual or romantic attraction to anyone ever. So uhhh yeah, no kisses for Leo.”

Nico was nodding. “I’ve got friends from lgbt plus groups who are the same. Thanks for coming out Leo. That took guts.”

Leo hadn’t realised it but that’s what he needed to hear. “Cheers Nico.” Leo was grinning as the others seemed to understand and accept him. “Hey Nico, which part of the lgbteam are you?”

Nico’s eyes shot up to meet Hazel’s then he began stammering. “Uummmm..I’m… I’m gay. Yep just gay.”

“Well then congrats on coming out too.” Said frank with a smile from across the circle.

"Dude you literally flirt with everything you come across." Percy couldn't really believe that out of every one in the group Leo was the one that didn't feel sexual or romantic attraction.

"Doesn't mean I want it to go anywhere. Besides it's not like I can deny the world at least a taste of this body."

"Don't forget your amazing sense of humour." Added Frank sarcastically.

"Exactly." Leo decided to ignore Frank's sarcasm. "Just because the good's aren't for sale doesn't mean people can't get a taste of the Leo."

Piper really wanted Leo to just shut the hell up and stop talking about his _goods_ and weather or not they were for sale. “Anyone else want to come out while we’re at it?” 

“I think I’m bisexual.” Said Annabeth and Percy at the same time. The couple grinned at each other another began making out. At which everyone’s laughter at the synchronicity became ewww’s.

Hazel crawled across the sand to sit bedside Nico so that they could talk privately. Just as the rest of the group began to quieten down the siblings nodded determinedly at each other and took on grim expressions.

“Nico and I have something to tell all of you.” Realising this was important the rest of the group turned to face the children of Hades and payed attention.

“Okay, where to start. I guess I should say that Frank knows about this, about me, already. I told him about a month ago.” She gave a small smile to Frank and he smiled encouragingly back. “And he totally understood because with his shifting abilities this hardly seems weird. But anyway. Leo might have guessed if he thought about me in the visions with Sammy too much.” Leo shrugged like he didn’t know what she was on about but said nothing so Hazel could continue. “Well I guess, here goes..it’s kinda important, so please don’t hate us, it’s who we are, and not like children of Hades the thing, it’s important though…”

“We’re transgender.” Nico butted in. He realised Hazel was babbling and not actually getting to the point so he jumped in. “Hazel was wrongly assigned male at birth and I was wrongly assigned female.”

“This doesn’t change anything guys. Don’t look worried. You’re still our friends.” Annabeth smiled reassuringly and prodded Percy out of his brain adjusting slowly so that he nodded and smiled too.

Piper looked like she wanted to say something but instead she crawled over to her friends and hugged them. Jason gave Hazel and Nico a large thumbs up over her shoulder as she did.

“I’m sure Solace will still adore you Nico.” Leo couldn’t help but joke, it was how he showed he loved his friends.

Nico turned beet red at the comment and everyone laughed together good naturedly.


End file.
